


Touch

by Jonghyunwoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a long ass drabble, i have a lot of feelings for showho okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyunwoo/pseuds/Jonghyunwoo
Summary: Hoseok would wake Hyunwoo up in the morning with gentle feather light kisses to his eyelids and cheeks while coaxing his boyfriend awake, gently shaking him and Hyunwoo would smile that goofy smile of his, the one where you could see his front teeth and his eyes curving upwards.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I think about showho waking up together more than i should tbh.

Hoseok is a very affectionate person. As someone who is very close to his mom he has no problem in expressing his affections towards others so, when he finally—after near 8years of agonizing pining—dates Hyunwoo, he has a lot of affections for his long time best friend and boyfriend. 

And Hyunwoo likes receiving it too, because as seemingly awkward as he looks, Hyunwoo is as affectionate as Hoseok is, only a little more passive, subtler and a lot less clingy (though some mornings has Hoseok questioning the last part). He tends to let his friends cling to him most of the time, lets Jooheon cut of the blood flow of his arms when he’s scared, lets Minhyuk grope him, lets Kihyun climb on his back and lets Changkyun bite his arms because their youngest friend is strange like that. He might not look like one, but he loves the little affections he receives. So, when Hoseok found his little quirk out that one time during high school he took it upon himself to shower Hyunwoo with much affections as possible, well not up to Minhyuk’s level but he tries his best. 

Back when they were still in the phase of ‘the agonizing pining from hell’ (as their friends so helpfully called it) Hoseok would squeeze Hyunwoo’s biceps when he’s bored, when he’s a little bit anxious and hold his hands when he’s scared. He’d also poke his cheeks, usually in the morning when they meet each other to go to school and Hoseok would notice that the little subtle dimple that Hyunwoo has would be a little bit more prominent, and his eyes would crinkle in the way that Hoseok absolutely adores; with the right eye squinting more then the left eye. And Hoseok would keep touching him, subtler when they are in public but when they are at the comfort of home, Hoseok would be much more deliberate; leaning close to him when playing games, playing with his fingers when they watch movies together, all the while holding himself back from kissing his best friend. 

After they started dating Hoseok would always, always take it upon himself to give Hyunwoo the affections he deserves. He would wake Hyunwoo up in the morning with gentle feather light kisses to his eyelids, and cheeks while coaxing his boyfriend awake, gently shaking him and Hyunwoo would smile that goofy smile of his, the one where you could see his front teeth and his eyes curving upwards. 

“Hey there big guy” Hoseok would say. Eyes crinkling up in amusement at his boyfriend’s half-asleep squint. And Hyunwoo would reply, 

“The sun is particularly bright today don’t you think? “staring up at Hoseok’s smiling face. 

Then Hoseok would laugh some more, because how did Hyunwoo learn to be so cheesy? And their days would continue happily, with Hoseok continue giving Hyunwoo kisses as much as he can because he’d always wanted to it and the reactions from Hyunwoo are well worth it too. 

*** 

The rare times when they fought were the worst times Hoseok could possibly imagine. They don’t argue a lot but sometimes Hyunwoo can be a little bit thick headed and stubborn, while sometimes Hoseok would be too sensitive, too volatile with his emotions. 

Those days were the worst, because he can’t touch Hyunwoo, he can’t kiss his full lips as much as he wants to. And even when its Hyunwoo’s fault it would still break Hoseok’s heart, not being able to run his hands through Hyunwoo’s hair as he did when he gets upset. It’s strange being upset with the one you love, it’s—for a lack of a better word—upsetting. 

But the make ups, the make ups are something he looks forward to, because no matter what kind of argument they have they would always settle it because they are functioning adults, because they’ve known each other for so long, love each other for as long as that and it is always a little dramatic—courtesy of Hoseok—but those are the rare times Hyunwoo would initiate his affections. No matter whose fault was it at the time, Hyunwoo would almost always be the one to approach Hoseok first. He would take Hoseok’s hand, —and try as he might, but Hoseok could never pull his hand away, not from Hyunwoo—hold it in his large warm palm, and he’d kiss Hoseok’s fingers, muttering apologies in between or when it’s Hoseoks fault, he’d do the same thing; kissing his fingers as he locks eyes with Hoseok, only the apologies come from Hoseok, between sobs and hiccups and Hyunwoo would say, 

“I know, it’s okay, I forgive you" and "I love you” All the while kissing his fingers. 

Then he would pull him close, laying Hoseok’s head on his chest, fingers running through his hair like how Hoseok would’ve done if he were the one who is upset. And those days, he would love him even more than he ever thought he could. Then, Hyunwoo would scatter kisses on his face, top of his head, his neck; some days it leads to heated rounds of make up sex, some days it’s just them on the bed sleeping together, a close as possible because they’ve missed each other’s touch. Hoseok would sleep with his head on hyunwoo’s broad chest and Hyunwoo, as out of character as is seems would not stop touching him, would stroke his arms and back as hoseok usually does, like he couldn’t get enough of him. Sometimes, he calls Hyunwoo out for it, sleepily muttering into his chest, 

“You’re usually not this touchy, missed me clinging to you?” hoseok said with a sleepy little grin, not bothering to look at hyunwoo, too comfortable in his position. 

“Of course, you conditioned me to it” hyunwoo replied. In return, Hoseok’s smile widens a little bit more, snuggling more into hyunwoo’s chest. 

So, son Hyunwoo might not be the most affectionate person exteriorly, but Hoseok’s getting him there.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing in a while so yeah, can you tell plot isn't my strongest suit? one day i might write out good stories but for now pls enjoy this nonsense :)) if u have any feedback pls comment, it makes me happy :DD


End file.
